Only You
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Kaga rounded his arms around me and say, "I love you, idiot, I love you. Don't leave me or I'll kill you and suicide afterward." A fluff for Kaga x Tsutsui because they need more love.


Title: Only You  
Pairing: Kaga - Tsutsui  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Summary: Kaga rounded his arms around me and say, "I love you, idiot, I love you. Don't leave me or I'll kill you and suicide afterward."  
Disclaimer: Well, you guys know, it's not me.

**Shonen-ai, if you are not interested in it, do not continue to read.**

* * *

_-Tsutsui-_

He took all those robbers by himself. Unaware of the wounds they did to him, just a little bit though. He gave his hand to me who laid on the street without any strength to stand up. I paused, why would a guy like him helped me? I knew all along that he was not a good guy in particular. He messed with people a lot and always be the winner, apparently. I never once helped him or did anything that made him owed me one. We weren't close either.

So why?

With hesitation, I reached his hand and he grabbed mine, pulling me up. Then, he round my right hand around his neck. He searched for something on his pocket and took out a lighter, lit the cigarette that was already on his lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked while breath out chains of smoke.

"Yeah, but..." I almost covered my mouth, didn't want to smell the smoke but, I canceled it, it'll be rude. "Why did you help me?"

"Hey, you should be grateful." He looked at me for a few moment. "Do you think you can get them alone?"

"No, it's not like that. I can't fight." I looked away from him, avoiding the smoke. "We never even talk to each other."

"Heh... I'm in a good mood today. That's not the point though. I helped you because I can't stand seeing weakling like you being tortured. They should choose people who can at least fight a bit."

"Uh, so that's it. Thanks... I can walk home." I took my hand from him and suddenly lost my balance. He caught me. "My knees..." I whined.

"Hmph, don't you realize that they stabbed your knee? Jeez."

"Well, they did but I thought that wasn't deep. And the snow makes me numb so..." I blushed because took the wrong action.

"Okay, whatever. So which way is your home?" He asked and I gave him the direction.

After we reached our destination, I took the key on my schoolbag, opened the gate. He helped me got inside then, lay me on the sofa. I almost screamed in pain when he decided to pour medicine from the first aid box to my wounded knee. Yes, pour. There's no cotton left there.

"Damn, I pour too much." He put the lid back on the medicine bottle and put it back on the box.

"Nnnnh..." I bit my lip, trying hard to bear the pain.

He reached his schoolbag, took something out. It's his fan that he brought everywhere with him, slowly, he fanned my knee with it. Sighing in relief, I feel less pain this way.

"Feeling any better?"

"Unh, yeah, thanks." I smiled.

"Ok then, I guess I'll go home now." He stood up and took his bag. "See you tomorrow." He said as he opened the front door. The wind blew so hard that he almost fell down. "Uhh, I changed my mind. Can I stay here today?"

"Yeah, both my parents are out so, I think you can use their bed?"

"Mmh, can I use yours instead? You can sleep on your parents'. I mean, my scent is suspicious. They can easily assume that someone has been staying here. But, if you sleep there instead of me, you can make up your own reason." He said.

"T-that's sensible. Okay." I never met someone this smart and can think fast. He's better than I thought.

**

_-Kaga-_

"Damn, why did I fall for a person like him? A guy too." I grunted as I observed Tsutsui's tidy room. "I never talk to him, I can only watch him from far away. But still, when he acts all innocent made me wanna just pin him down. Jeez..." I sat down on Tsutsui's bed.

**

_-Tsutsui-_

It's 8 in the morning already but, the sun has not yet to show itself, well it's winter after all. I decided to peek at his room, I found Kaga still asleep there, snoring lightly, hugging the pillow and made the blanket its replacement. The bolster has already fell down. Slowly, I put a piece of paper on his hand and left the room quietly.

"Mnnnh..." Kaga stretched his arm and something fell. "Hmm? What's this?"

_"Breakfast on the table downstairs, if you want to go after eating, then go. You don't have to wait for me." -Tsutsui._

He put the paper on his pocket and proceed to go downstairs. He found a plate of fried rice waiting for him, not hot anymore. He took it to the kitchen and heat it using a microwave then eat it. Done with eating, he washed the plate and went away the home.

[The next day, in school]

I was concentrating in reading a book, not paying attention to where I walked when suddenly I accidentally smashed a girl till she fell down.

"O-oh, sorry! I was not paying attention..." I gave her my hand and she took it, I pull her up without noticing that Kaga was behind me.

"Tsu- _Ah..._"

"Hi, Kaga!" I smiled warmly toward him but he took some steps back and walked away fastly. "Uh, Kaga?"

**

_-Kaga-_

_"Damn! What was that?! Could it be... His girlfriend?" _I crossed my arms. "No way, a guy like him... Uh! What am I talking about?! He's a good guy! Of course girls can fall for him! Not girls, maybe, girl." I mumbled like an idiot, trying to cover my disappointment.

Well, Tsutsui is always surrounded by girls, mostly the ones who wanted to get some little stupid teaching lessons from him. He has proven that those glasses weren't just for display. And, I knew that he got several love letters during valentine day, not as much as mine though. Of course, a geek's popularity couldn't surpass a gangster's. But still, my feelings toward him is not a fluke, even though we can resemble it like a wolf who loved a sheep.

Sighing, I walked to the class, before the bell rang.

**

_-Tsutsui-_

I wonder what happened to Kaga. He ran away like that earlier, did I do something wrong?

"KAGA TETSUO!" The teacher roared as loud as lightning.

"Ye-yes!" Kaga stood up.

"What is your sensible reason for sleeping in my class?!"

"Uh, well, you know, sensei... I know I'm not suppose to say this but..." Kaga took a deep breath. "My mom is in the hospital and yesterday I take care of her since my parents divorced some months ago. I just don't want her to be lonely... I love her- Ah, I said too much..." His eyes showed sadness.

"O-okay, you can sit down." The teacher can say nothing else.

_"What a liar..." _I gawked, and sensei, how come he believed that? I put a glance on him, his still looked down, he's making a scene, that's what I thought...

"Kaga!" I caught his shoulder on the corridor at the end of school. "You know, you're really talented at lying."

"Lying? Oh, heh... Whatever." He tossed my arm and walked away from me.

**

_-Kaga-_

_"Yeah, and he thought I'm lying, he is no different from people." _I put both of my hands on my pocket while I was on my way to hospital. _"Even if I told him I'm telling the truth, he wouldn't believe it, would he?" _I opened the door to the room 288. "Mom, feeling any better?"

**

_-Tsutsui-_

"Uh, yeah, Shindo Hikaru, he's here today, accident, yeah." I was in the hospital because I heard Shindou had an accident.

"He's in the room 287."

"Thanks." Quickly, I walked to the lift. The door opened, I saw a familiar redhead in front of me, he's wearing a jacket and looked at me with shocked eyes. "Kaga? What are you doing here?"

"Stuff." He said. "And you?"

"I heard that Shindou got an accident, so... yeah."

"Say hi from me." He walked pass me, suddenly, I grabbed his hand.

"Uh, sorry. My reflex..." I took it back and ran inside the lift before it closed. _"What the hell is happening with me?"_

_**_

"W-what?!" I spilled the tea in shock. "Move?!"

"Yeah, Hiro. Dad found a better work at Nagoya so, we'll leave next week." My dad pat my hair.

"Why so sudden? I- you don't tell it to me earlier, beside, this is only the first term of high school!" I still didn't feel comfortable with it.

"Yeah, Hiro, mom thinks that place will be better for you too." My mom said as she cleaned the spilled tea.

"Uh, okay..." I sighed. "There's still one week for me right?"

**

_-Kaga-_

I can't see through Tsutsui's mind, I can't. His eyes showed a really mixed emotion. From that hospital incident 3 years ago, which still I remember clearly, obviously, we became closer and knew each other more. He knew the fact that I'm not that liar boy and I knew he's not a good-for-academic-subjects only. since some days ago, he's acting weird. His responses are slower than usual.

"Oi, Tsui, is something the matter?" Can't hold it more longer, I asked him.

"..." He stared at the blue sky. "... Uh, nothing."

"Hey!" I pressed his cheeks with my hands. "Do you think I knew you only for 1 week? We're friends for 3 years, remember? And you know I don't like secret!"

"Kaga..." He sighed. "I- we... Maybe... Can't see each other anymore."

"Hm? What? Is this some kind of your unfunny jokes or whatever?" I ate piece of my bread.

"My dad will take me to Nagoya in tomorrow, we'll live there."

"Yeah, that's really funny." I drank my juice and looked at his face. "Listen, Tsu-"

"KAGA! LISTEN TO ME ONCE!!! I'm serious, okay?" He shouted like I never seen before. "I will go tomorrow, got it?"

"Huh... Tsutsui..." I gasped.

"Sorry for shouting. I just want to make you sure that I'm not bluffing or anything." He took his bag beside him and went away before I could even think what should I do next. But then, I decide to chase him. I ran and caught up to him, I grabbed his hands and turned him to face me.

"Tsutsui! Why do you want to go?! Why don't you just reject it?!"

"Because it's my dad's wish, I can't let him down."

"Don't you feel satisfied by having me as a friend?"

"Kaga, listen, you're a good friend but, my family is still on the top of my priority." He got his hands back from my grasp.

"Jeez! Make them disappointed once is natural!"

"What?! You're telling me to make them disappointed? Kaga, how selfish are you?!"

"No, it's not that!"

"SO?"

"I JUST WANT YOU TO STAY HERE!!" I yelled. "I want you to stay with me... Tsutsui... Please."

"You-"

"I'm the only one who can make you happy." I hold his hands once again.

"Grow up, Kaga." He pushed me until I fell down then ran away. It's weird, even though he used to pushed me, I never fell like this before. Is this his rage or... My knees feel powerless?

**

_-Tsutsui-_

It's raining tonight. I sat on my bed, looking at my things that have packed up neatly. Tomorrow's the day, where I have to forget everything here and start a new life there. I feel really sad to leave Tokyo, actually. Every piece of my memories, everything that I have experienced...

Riiing!

My phone's ringing. The screen showed 'Shogi-Freak'. Should I take it or...

I pressed the green button. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Say it here, I don't bother to go through the rain to meet you."

"But I do."

_"Eh?" _I confused with his last 3 words, I peek through the window. "!!!" I opened my eyes widely in shock, it's Kaga... Still wearing that green school uniform, stood there... Soaked... His eyes stared at my room, holding his cell phone. "Nnh... What the... H-hell are you doing t-there?"

"I said it to you, I want to talk to you. Come over here, before you do, I wont move."

"Kaga! Don't do something reckless! You'll catch cold over there!"

"I don't care! I said, before you come here to listen what I'm going to say, I wont move!"

"F-fine." I hung up and walked downstairs, brought an umbrella.

"Kimihiro, where are you going in this rain?" My parents asked.

"Uh, it's my stupid friend out there..." I smiled wearily.

"Oh, ask him to go inside."

"I'm afraid he doesn't want to. He's too stubborn." I said as I opened the umbrella and went outside.

"Hiro! Jeez!" My mom went to the door.

"What do you want, Kaga?!" I yelled.

"Don't go..." He said.

"That again?! I've made my decision, you can't change my mind." I said and looked away from him. Actually, I felt so bad about this, he's soaked waiting for me and I don't even bother bring an umbrella for him.

"Please..." His voice was surprisingly... Soft. I looked at his face with pity.

"Why? Why do you want to stop me that much? You said that I have to stay with you, why?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for this question..." He walked over to me.

"W-what?"

Kaga rounded his arms around me and say, "I love you, idiot, I love you. Don't leave me or I'll kill you and suicide afterward." I can feel his breath on my neck. He dropped his cell phone. "So we can be together again... I love you, I'm not going to give up on you. Not once or I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"Hiro..." Not noticing my mom behind me, I gasped. I pushed Kaga and went to her.

"Mom, it's not like that... I'm sorry."

"Hiro... It's alright." My father said on the door. "We wont questioned about this problem but, decide. Which path will you choose? Dad will give you one more chance to answer."

"I..."

"You've been a good kid, we don't want to be burden to force you to come with us."

"Father, I..." Suddenly, I felt a body moved beside me, Kaga... He fell down. "Kaga! Kaga!" I squatted and looked at his face, his eyes were closed, he fainted.

**

_-Kaga-_

I opened my eyes, it's a bright Sunday afternoon. "This place is..." I looked around, it's Tsutsui's room. "He... Did he decided to go?" Noticing that that room is empty, I assume like that. The clock pointed at 11 am. He said something like he'll go at 10... Then, I sat down, a wet towel fell down from my forehead.

I walked downstairs, it's really quiet. I pushed the front door hardly when I heard a scream, along with sound of someone fell down. It's...

"Kaga, be softer!"

"You still... here?" I asked and saw him nodded.

"I got a permission from my father to stay here, he also wanted me to take care of you. Since your mother has... passed away."

"Oh, how did he knew that?" I blinked.

"I told him." He said. "And do you know that he listened to our conversation yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"He said that... We can live together if... we want..." He blushed.

"Tsutsui." I felt my hands coming toward him and hug him tightly. "I thought you'll hate me after that day and decided to leave me..."

"Kaga..."

"I don't want to be alone." I smiled slightly before I felt him hugging me back.

"I wont let you."

**~: O W A R I :~**

**

* * *

**I'm tired. Drop a review if you wish. I know my grammar's suck, it'll be just like that forever.


End file.
